Nathan of the Fire Dragon
by AnimeKing3
Summary: Nathan is the son of two well-known mages of Fairy Tail. Now, he can join Fairy Tail and follow in their footsteps, but it will never be easy... Rated T for possible gore and nudity in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Nathan of the Fire Dragon**

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately for me, do not own Fairy Tail. God damn I wish I did.

**Chapter 1- Fairy Tail, X805**

Nathan woke up. It was his eighth birthday yesterday. His parents promised him he could join Fairy Tail the day after his eighth birthday. He was excited as hell. The Seventh Guildmaster of Fairy Tail was a man named Gildarts Clive, who was also the Fifth Guildmaster, but he retired before he was officially named Guildmaster and the Sixth Guildmaster was chosen. The Sixth was also the Third Guildmaster, Makarov Dreyar. Nathan called Gildarts 'Gramps', because Gildarts always treated Nathan's father as a son. Makarov, however, mysteriously died, nobody knows how. Nathan left his room and went into the living room, where his parents, younger sister, the baby twins (one a boy and one a girl) and the pet cat were waiting. When I say cat, it wasn't really a cat, it was an exceed, a strange-looking cat with the ability to fly. His father, Natsu, smiled and gave him a white scarf.  
"Igneel left this for you in his will," Natsu told his son, "You wouldn't remember him, he died seven years ago. You were a baby then."  
Then, his mother, Lucy, gave him a celestial key. Not just any key, but one of the zodiac keys.  
"This spirit was very brave, he always protected me when help was needed. You are a Fire Dragon Slayer, Nathan, but you are also a celestial spirit mage. Go ahead, make a contract with him."  
Nathan smiled and shouted, "I summon you to my side at once! Open, gate of whatever you are!"  
Smoke appeared out of nowhere, and once it had cleared, a man in a suit, wearing glasses, was standing there. He had ginger hair, not red, more orange, and the style of the hair made him look slightly like a lion. He raised a hand to greet his new mage.  
"Dude, you really need Cancer to sort your hair out," Nathan laughed.  
"HEY, SHUT UP YOU STUPID KID!" the man replied, "Lucy, who is this kid, he looks like an eight year old cross between you and... oh, right."  
"Nathan, meet your new celestial spirit, Leo. He prefers to be called Loke, but you can call him Leo if you want," Lucy smiled, "And Loke, meet your new mage, Nathan Dragneel."  
The exceed stepped forward, "Now for my gift! FISH FOR BREAKFAST! NICE AND RAW, TOO! Enjoy!"  
"Happy, wait, humans don't tend to like raw fi-" Nathan began, but the blue exceed stopped him there.  
"YOU WILL EAT IT!" he shouted.  
Happy flew out of the room and came back with eight plates of raw fish. The six humans, the one exceed and the one celestial spirit sat down at the table and prepared to eat.  
Natsu asked Happy, "Hey, could you bring Luisa's gift?"  
"Sure!" Happy smiled and flew out to Luisa's room to get her gift.  
Natsu nodded at Nathan and they used their flames to cook their fish. Natsu cooked Lucy's, while Nathan cooked his siblings', as they can't use their flames yet (except Nathan's six year old sister, Luisa, but her flames aren't quite powerful enough yet). Loke was a lion spirit, so he liked his fish raw, but everyone else scoffed their fish down, so Happy wouldn't catch them eating cooked fish. Soon Happy came back and gave Nathan his gift from Luisa. He smiled at his sister as he saw that the gift was Natsu's old clothes from when he was eight, that he always wore when going to the guild. Nathan waited for Loke and Happy to finish their fish and then got changed into his new clothes. After putting on his new scarf, he went to the guild with his family, with the exception of Loke, who went back to the celestial spirit realm. Fairy Tail had just gained a very powerful mage.

The bartender of the guild hall, 'Aunt' Mirajane Dreyar, smiled when she saw the family entered the guild hall. She walked up to them.  
"Natsu! Lucy! Happy! And of course, the kids! How good to see you guys!" Mira beamed, "I preume you're here, because Nathan is to join Fairy Tail? That's amazing! My son, Larry, joined today too! Oh yes, we can't forget Jellal and Erza's twins, Jimmy and Eve! In a couple of years, Gray and Juvia's daughter Julia is joining the guild, and so is Wendy and Romeo's son Walter!"  
Mira stamped Nathan's hand. She told him that Larry and his father were sparring in the woods if he wants to join them. Nathan always got on well with the Dreyars, except for Ivan. Larry was his best friend, and his father Laxus, who was also Nathan's godfather, taught him a trick or two. Nathan smiled and ran into the woods and met up with the two mages.  
"Larry! Laxus!" Nathan called out, "It's me, Nathan! I joined Fairy Tail as an official U-Class Mage!"  
The mage system changed slightly since X791. Allow me to explain- every new mage is a U-Class Mage. To become an F-Class Mage, a U-Class Mage must defeat an F-Class Mage. After an F-Class Mage defeats another F-Class Mage, they become an E-Class Mage. Any E-Class Mage aged 16 or over may take part in the annual D-Class Tournament, in which eight E-Class mages will become a D-Class Mage. After that, it's all annual tournaments, to C-Class, then B-Class, A-Class, S-Class, then Z-Class, X-Class, 3rd Class, 2nd Class and finally 1st Class. Laxus is a 2nd Class Mage, along with Natsu and Mira. Lucy, on the other hand, is an A-Class Mage. Nathan and Larry are U-Class Mages.  
"That's great, kid!" Laxus replied, "Now, I'll teach you both a few tricks. After you've mastered these tricks, pick an F-Class Mage to fight. If you win, well, you know what happens.

It took Larry and Nathan three weeks to learn these tricks from 'Uncle' Laxus. They then entered the guild hall, ready to pick some F-Class Mages. However, there was some commotion from the middle of the guild hall. Nathan walked up to a red-haired woman and her blue-haired husband.  
"Uncle Jellal, Aunt Erza," Nathan asked them, "What's going on?"  
"What's going on?" Jellal replied, "My son is about to become an F-Class Mage is what's going on!"  
"I'll hold you up so you can see," Erza added as she picked Nathan up, "There! Can you see?"  
Nathan nodded, "Yep! Thanks a lot, Aunt Erza!"  
Nathan watched as James 'Jimmy' Fernandes, son of Jellal and Erza, was about to fight one of the toughest F-Class Mages in Fairy Tail- Gary Fullbuster, son of Gray and Juvia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nathan of the Fire Dragon**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (I wish I did).

**Chapter 2- F-Class**

Mira hit the gong with a stick. The fight begun. Gary started by freezing Jimmy, but Jimmy just destroyed the ice with a black hole spell, then requipped into the Cold Emperor Armor. Gary then launched an ice missile at Jimmy, who absorbed the ice. The ice absorbed increased his strength and he gave Gary a blow from the Snow Hammer. Gary healed himself with the holy water spell and launched another missile at Jimmy. Jimmy prepared to absorb, but as quick as a flash, Gary turned the ice into water. Jimmy accidentally abosrbed the water, whiched destroyed the armor and the hammer. Gary then froze Jimmy again, then destroyed the ice, with Jimmy in it. Jimmy then requipped into his Hermes Armor and went so fast, that Gary couldn't see him. Jimmy kept hitting Gary with the butt of his dagger, as he didn't want to kill the mage, but knock him out. Gary then froze the floor with his ice and Jimmy fell over. Gary created the Ice Hammer and prepared to squash Jimmy, but Jimmy quickly requipped into the Scales Armor, got up onto his feet and used a spell his father taught him called The Hand of Destruction. His hand was then engulfed in dark magic, which he used to destroy the Ice Hammer and send Gary flying... all in the space of seven seconds. Gary landed back onto the ground, unconscious and beaten. Mira hit the gong.  
"The winner is James Fernandes!" she announced, "James has hereby been promoted to an F-Class Mage!"  
"That's my boy," Jellal smiled and turned to Nathan, "You gotta catch up now, Nathan!"  
Erza put Nathan down, "What do you think?"  
"They were both very powerful!" Nathan replied, excited by their power, "That's it! I'm gonna defeat them both someday! Then, I can truly call myself a strong mage!"  
Jimmy walked up to them, "Did you see that, mom? Dad? Nathan?"  
"That was amazing!" Nathan replied, with approved nods of Jellal and Erza.  
"I'm proud of you, son," Jellal told Jimmy.  
"Same here," Erza added.  
"Hey Nathan," Jimmy said, "When you become an F-Class Mage, you have to become part of a team before you can be promoted to E-Class. How about it? When you become an F-Class Mage, let's form a team. Larry and Eve can be in it too!"  
"Yeah! Great idea!" Nathan exclaimed.  
"Teams are fun," Jellal told the two eight year olds, "My team is Team Crime Sorcière. We were originally an independent guild, but after Zeref's death, we joined Fairy Tail. In our team is Meredy, Macbeth, Richard, Sorano, Sawyer and Erik. Before joining the independent guild, they were part of a dark guild named the Oración Seis. The seven of us are great friends, just as the members of your team will be!"  
"My team is Team Darkfire," Erza added, "It consists of myself, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Gray."  
"So, Nathan," Jimmy asked, "Which F-Class are you gonna challenge?"  
Nathan thought about challenging Jimmy, but he wanted to see if he could beat Gary first, "Gray's kid. Gary- the one you just beat up! I'll wait for Juvia to heal him first of course, but I want to fight him, before I fight you or Larry!"  
"Speak of the devil..." Erza muttered as a white-haired mage approached them.  
"Jimmy, you ready for another fight?" Larry asked.  
"Hell yeah I am," Jimmy grinned, "Bring it on, Larry!"

Mira called out to the rest of the guild, "The fight between James Fernandes and Lawrence Dreyar is soon to begin!"  
Five minutes after saying this, she banged her gong and the fight had officially started. Larry started charging his fist with electric energy, while Jimmy requipped into his Lightning Emperor Armor and charged forward with his spear, while enhaning his physical ability with his Heavenly Body Magic. Then, Jimmy swiped his spear to hit Larry, but Larry ducked and gave Jimmy a 'Lightning Uppercut', right where the armor isn't guarding him from Larry's lightning attacks. Jimmy backflipped and whacked Larry in the face with the spear, sending Larry back flying. Larry then sent a beam of lightning right into Jimmy, but it barely hurt him, due to the armor. Jimmy smiled.  
"Your lightning attacks barely have any effect on my armor, Larry," he aimed his spear right at Larry's leg, "Any other tricks?"  
Jimmy threw the spear, but despite travelling at lightning speed, Larry caught it and absorbed all of its electricity through his mouth, as if he was eating it.  
Natsu chuckled behind Nathan. Nathan asked him what was so funny.  
"Ivan put a Lightning Dragon Lacrima into Laxus many years ago," Natsu explained to his son, "This means that Laxus was then able to use Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. When Larry was born, part of this lacrima was transferred to him, meaning that if Larry consumes lightning, in any form, he is able to use Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Without that lightning, he can only use normal Lightning Magic."  
Larry became engulfed in electricity and scales started appearing on his body. Jimmy's electricity from the Thunder Spear was so powerful that it had activated Dragon Force. Larry charged into Jimmy with a Lightning Dragon Charge and knocked him flying. When he landed, the only thing that kept him conscious was the armor, which now had a crack in it. Jimmy had no time.  
Larry shouted as he prepared his next attack, "LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!"  
With one roar of the Lightning Dragon Slayer, the Lightning Emperor Armor shattered into pieces. Jimmy, however, was not quite defeated yet. He requipped into his Hermes Armor and rammed into Larry, who simply electrocuted him, though only for a split second, as he was gone in a flash. Then Larry's arm began to transform. He had activated his beast-takeover, a spell he was able to use, as Mira was his mother. Larry's takeover was the Lightning Dragon, but he could only transform his arm at the moment. Jimmy rammed into Larry again, but before he could move away, the speed of the Lightning Dragon's Arm had grabbed him by the neck and thrown him into the wall. Jimmy fell onto the ground unconscious.  
Mira banged the gong and shouted happily, "The winner is Lawrence Dreyar! He is hereby promoted to an F-Class Mage!"  
Larry was flooded by cheers, as he went to see his dad, who was proud of him, as any dad should be. Jimmy had just woken up and caught up with Larry.  
"Hey, nice skills, they're amazing!" he said to the Lightning Dragon Slayer, "Anyway, Nathan and I have agreed to be in the same team when he becomes an F-Class Mage, but I'd like to start the team up now. We'd both like you in our team, so what do you say?"  
Larry smiled, "A team? Sure! What's the team called? It's your team, you should think of the name!"  
Jimmy scratched his head, "I'm not sure I should be the leader since you just beat me out there... but I won't refuse the offer! The team name... hmm... how about... Team Thunderflame, since we have a Lightning Dragon Slayer and will soon have a Fire Dragon Slayer. Also, I have the Lightning Emperor Armor and the Flame Emperor Armor and Eve, who's going to join the team as well, has the Lightning Empress Armor and the Flame Empress Armor!"  
Larry nodded, "Team Thunderflame... I like it!"  
Mira's voice boomed over the speakers, "The third match today! Nathaniel Dragneel against Gary Fullbuster! Starts in ten minutes!"  
Jimmy looked at Larry, "We've gotta see this."


End file.
